Cuphead (Character)
Summary Cuphead is the titular main protagonist of an indie game heroic. He and his younger brother, Mugman, go on a winning spree at the craps table. Once the Devil joined the fray, he made a bet with the two brothers; if they won, they get all the loot in the casino, but if they lose, the Devil takes their souls. Cuphead, blinded by greed, rolls a snake eyes, losing the bet. Cuphead and Mugman, begging for their lives, talk the Devil into an alternative, so then the two of them go on a quest to collect the soul contracts of the Devil's debtors by midnight. Power and Stats Tier: 9-B, At least 9-B, 9-A Name: Cuphead Age: Unknown (Old enough to gamble) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Cuphead Verse Classification: Anthropomorphic Cup 1st appearance: Appear in the casino. Last appearance: Fight with The Devil. Friend: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Species: Cup Quote: Unknown Origin: Cuphead is a playable character and one of the two main protagonist of the 1930s cartoon-style game, Cuphead. Personality: Cuphead is shown to be the more confident, fun-loving and slightly cheeky type, (in contrast to his twin brother) often taking quite the amount of risks. His personality type was mostly inspired by a common type of 1930's protagonist in the early cartoons, which is the "charming, yet trouble-making type". According to the introduction, Cuphead seems to have a slightly greedy personality, where he's willing to risk anything to get them, causing the infamous bet which nearly cost the souls of him and his brother. Despite his flaws, however, he seems to be kindhearted and has good intentions overall, such as in the good ending where he and Mugman burn all the soul contracts, setting everyone free. Appearance: As his name suggests, Cuphead's head is a wide cup with what seems to be some sort of liquid inside, topped with a red and white striped bendy straw. His face consists eyes that are very close together and a small red nose. He always has a determined expression in the face of danger. He wears a black, long sleeved shirt, white gloves, red shorts, and brown boots. As an anthropomorphic cup, his skin is gray and made of glass, so enough hits could break him into a ghost. His ghost still has the cup head and gloves, but his appearance is now a ghostly blue. His shorts and legs are now replaced with a ghost tail, his bendy straw is now a halo, and expression seems to be depressed. In the center of Cuphead's ghost's chest, there is a pink heart which can be parried to resurrect him. When used as a Super Art, his ghost is muscular and his expression is determined. If the answer "Yes" is chosen in the cut scene with the Devil before his battle, in the bad ending, he is seen with purple shorts, a broken purple bendy straw, a purple nose, evil-looking yellow eyes with black and red pupils, a maniacal smile, and sharp teeth. Cuphead's appearance is reminiscent of character designs from classical 1930 cartoons, in which the game's art style is designed around. Trivia: You can see his trivia. Click Here to Reading. Info: Idk about many... Cuphead's HP: 520 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Finger Bullets 2. Engery Projection 3. Resurrection 4. Engery Beam 5. Invincibility 6. Astral Projection 7. Homing Attacks 8. Superhuman Strength 9. Superhuman Durability Cuphead's Stats Attack Potency: Wall+ Level (Defeated The Root Pack and Cagney Carnation.), At least Wall+ Level (multiple pieces of Djimmi the Great while he was in the form of multiple concrete pillars. Elder Kettle noticed that his strength was increasing.), Small Building Level (Fought and won against King Dice and The Devil.) Speed: Below Average Human (2 m/s.), Subsonic via Vanishing Dash (He can disappear out of sight.) and Transonic combat speed and reactions towards the End Game. Transonic (Can fly at the speed of an average plane.) as a plane Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall+ Class, At least Wall+ Class, Small Building Class Durability: Wall+ Level, At least Wall+ Level, Small Building Level (Tanked hits from a giant cat who broke a wall, can survive being hit by bombs.) Stamina: High (Can go through multiple fights with no signs of exhaustion.) Range: at least 5.7 meters. At least 4.5 meters as a plane Standard Equipment: His Plane & Pilot Hat Intelligence: Above Average (Outsmarted someone smart enough to build gigantic robots and the devil himself.) Weakness Bit Arrogant. Overall Cuphead is a cup species, he's very good at battle with his finger who can actually shot bullet on opponent. Others Notable Victories: Bendy Notable Losses: Hat Kid Inconclusive Matches: Isaac Reisen Udongein Inaba Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Cuphead Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Homing Attack Users